strictly_come_dancing_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Series 10
Series 10 'of Strictly Come Dancing began airing on BBC One on September 15, 2012 with a launch show, with the live shows starting on October 5, 2012. The series was presented by Bruce Forsyth and Tess Daly on a Saturday, whilst Claudia Winkleman presented on a Sunday. Zoe Ball returned to present spin-off show called Strictly Come Dancing: It Takes Two on BBC Two. The judging panel consisted of Craig Revel Horwood, Darcey Bussell, Len Goodman and Bruno Tonioli. The show was broadcast from Wembley Arena on November 17 with all proceeds going to the BBC charity, Children in Need. On June 20, 2012, it was announced that Katya Virshilas would not be returning to the show as a professional. It was announced that Karen Hauer of Burn the Floor fame would replace Katya. The final was also notable as Pasha Kovalev became the second male professional dancer to reach two consecutive finals, equaling the record of Ian Waite, Erin Boag, Lilia Kopylova and Aliona Vilani. Louis Smith and his partner, Flavia Cacace were crowned series champions. Couples In the tenth series, there were fourteen celebrity contestants: Johnny Ball was originally partnered with Aliona Vilani, however, following an injury sustained in training before the first live show, Iveta Lukosiute was hired as a replacement partner. This was officially intended as a short-term measure until Vilani was able to return; however, since Ball was voted out in Week 2, Vilani did not return competitively. Scoring Chart *Gold: Winners *Silver: 2nd Place *Pink: Couple eliminated that week 'Average Chart This table only counts for dances scored on a traditional 40-point scale. Highest and Lowest Scoring Performances The best and worst performances in each dance according to the judges' scores are as follows: Couples' Highest and Lowest Scoring Dances Weekly Scores and Songs Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores are given (in parenthesis) in this order from left to right: Craig Revel Horwood, Darcey Bussell, Len Goodman and Bruno Tonioli. 'Launch Show' *Musical Guest: Mika - "Celebrate" 'Week 1' 'Night 1' 'Night 2' 'Week 2' *Musical Guest: Scissor Sisters - "Let's Have a Kiki" 'Week 3: Hollywood Week' *Musical Guest: Dionne Warwick - "(There's) Something There to Remind Me" 'Week 4: Halloween Week' *Musical Guest: Paloma Faith - "Never Tear Us Apart" 'Week 5' *Musical Guest: The Wanted - "I Found You" and Andrea Bocelli - "Nessun dorma" 'Week 6' *Musical Guest: Andre Rieu and his Johann Strauss Orchestra 'Week 7: Wembley (Dance Through the Decades)' Broadcast live from Wembley Arena. *Musical Guest: Kylie Minogue - "The Loco-Motion" and Girls Aloud - "Something New" 'Week 8' *Musical Guest: The Script - "Hall of Fame" *Dance Guest: Flawless performed to a Michael Jackson medley 'Week 9' *Musical Guest: JLS - "Hold Me Down" and Alfie Boe - "Bridge over Troubled Water" 'Week 10: Dance Fusion' *Musical Guest: Michael Buble - "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas" 'Week 11: Semi-final' *Musical Guest: Katherine Jenkins - "Santa Baby" *Dance Guest: Katherine Jenkins and Mark Ballas performed the Jive 'Week 12: Final' *Musical Guest: Robbie Williams - "Different" 'Show 1' 'Show 2' Dance Chart *Green: Highest Scoring Dance *Pink: Lowest Scoring Dance TV Ratings Weekly ratings for each show on BBC One. All numbers are in millions and provided by BARB. Category:Series 10 Category:Series